What He Deserves
by lydiaroseonwingsofsong
Summary: A wish Scourge makes to Unicron turns out having different results than he could imagine. Galvatron x Cyclonus. Cyclonus x Scourge.
1. Chapter 1

**What He Deserves**

All in all, it had begun as a fairly typical day for Cyclonus. They had been hunting down the traitor Octane when they chased him down into an old Decepticon crypt where they had encountered the ghost of Starscream. Cyclonus had been briefly possessed before being shot by Galvatron, causing Starscream to possess Scourge instead. Scourge had gone berserk, shooting Galvatron and his own team members, before flying off to Unicron with Starscream. Cyclonus had tried to stop the other Decepticons from attacking, knowing that his friend wasn't himself. Cyclonus had to persuade Galvatron to let him lead the Sweeps off to find Scourge instead of letting the Predicons find him and deal with him. In the end, after more possessions, complications, and a battle with the Autobots and Metroplex, Starscream got his body from Unicron, before being blasted into space.

After that trying episode, things had settled down to the chaotic normality that existed on Char. Except… there was a subtle difference in Galvatron that Cyclonus almost overlooked at first. Since the confrontation with Unicron, Galvatron had seemed more… subdued, less explosively insane than usual. For instance, when the Combaticons asked for more rations to do some complex training exercise, instead of completely losing it and blasting the bots or immediately approving the plan without consideration, Galvatron had appeared thoughtful before informing the Combaticons that they did not have enough rations to waste at the moment. But this answer, although delivered with the cold authority Galvatron usually possessed, carried none of the insane anger that would have been present not so long ago. Also, Galvatron was consulting more with his lieutenants Cyclonus and Soundwave when considering new offensives against the Autobots. Along with this new openness came more responsibility on Galvatron's part. He no longer delegated the blame for failure onto whoever was nearest, but on whoever deserved it. Consequently, his random acts of violence, so usually directed at Cyclonus, also almost ceased.

This behavior went on for a few weeks before Cyclonus decided to discuss his observations with someone. Soundwave would have perhaps been the best candidate, but the telepath was so silently observant that Cyclonus avoided him whenever possible. Scourge, although not much of a thinker, would nevertheless tell Cyclonus honestly what he thought.

It was with interest, then, that Cyclonus noted Scourge seemed preoccupied while Cyclonus described his observations about Galvatron to the sweep. He would not meet Cyclonus's eyes and fidgeted nervously until Cyclonus finally asked him about it.

"Do you know something about this, Scourge?" Cyclonus demanded, almost harshly. Scourge hesitated, but gave in to the stern look on Cyclonus's face.

"When I was inside Unicron with the traitor Starscream, I asked for something as well, seeing as it was my body that scum was possessing to do Unicron's bidding. Since it was such a simple request for someone as great as he, Unicron deigned to grant it."

"Well, what was it?" Cyclonus questioned impatiently. He had no idea where this was going.

Scourge's gaze shifted around a few times before coming back to rest on Cyclonus. "I asked if… if there was anything Unicron could do to… format the madness out of Galvatron."

Cyclonus merely stood, arms crossed, in disbelieving silence for a moment before saying, "And what did Unicron do?"

Scourge seemed almost relieved that Cyclonus had not berated him for his request, knowing the disaster that had occurred previously when Cyclonus had attempted to remove Galvatron's madness. "When you attacked Unicron, he merely stretched out his consciousness and corrected the mistake in Galvatron's logic chip that had been made during the haste of his reforming. Unicron had been unaware of the trouble Galvatron's unbalanced state of mind had been causing the Decepticons and it did not pain him to correct it."

Cyclonus thought for a moment. "Does Galvatron know what has been done to him? Is there any chance that he will revert to his previous state?"

"I do not know, but I doubt it," Scourge said with a shrug.

Cyclonus allowed himself a small smile. "Well, there seems not much else to do but enjoy the boon we have been granted."

*****

It had been over a month since Scourge's unexpectedly forwardly thinking request cured Galvatron's madness. Things, though still tough on the Decepticons of Char, began to get slightly better as Galvatron's schemes to obtain energon become more refined and he started choosing his battles with the Autobots more wisely.

Cyclonus continued to execute his post of second-in-command faithfully, although his secondary job of curbing the wrath of Galvatron was no longer necessary. In fact, he was doing much less of anything that he had been doing before, when he was required to practically lead the Decepticons by puppeteering Galvatron's anger, now he merely served to back up Galvatron's plans and head his small battalion of troops.

Galvatron's newfound sanity made an unforgettable impression on Cyclonus one night after a particularly heated battle with the Autobots. They had won; the victory had been particularly sweet because the Decepticons had managed to both gravely injure Ultra Magnus, who had been leading the Autobots stationed on the remote planet, and acquire a rather large stash of energon. The Decepticons were having a celebratory drink in honor of the win, delighted with having enough to spare at last. Cyclonus, who was never one to become over-energized, decided to leave the celebrations and go back to his quarters. He was on his way when he was stopped by Galvatron.

Cyclonus had been slightly disoriented and not a little wary of Galvatron's new calm demeanor at first, but had since gotten used to it. Galvatron's optics, now clear and penetrating, where once they had been tinged with madness, stared through Cyclonus. Cyclonus felt gratified by that gaze; he kept himself open because he had nothing to hide from his leader and master.

"Cyclonus," the mech said, still gazing steadily at him, "Your quick shooting of Ultra Magnus today was the key to our victory. You should feel satisfied with yourself."

Cyclonus was slightly taken aback. The old Galvatron had never complimented him at all, and while the new Galvatron was more recognizing of his troops' achievements, Cyclonus had not been expecting praise of this magnitude.

"Anything to serve you, Lord Galvatron," Cyclonus humbly replied.

A rare and devious smile crept across Galvatron's face. "Anything…?"

Before Cyclonus could do more than wonder about Galvatron's meaning, he felt the crowned mech roughly pin him to the wall and firmly press their lips together. Shock and confusion were the first two emotions that Cyclonus registered. The next was hope and then finally enthusiasm as the returned Galvatron's savage kiss with equal fervor.

Galvatron's hands began to wander across Cyclonus's purple frame. As they came up to stroke Cyclonus's antenna, Cyclonus moaned into the kiss, giving Galvatron an opportunity to suck on Cyclonus's glossa. Cyclonus took advantage of Galvatron's distraction to explore the other purple mech's body with his hands. Galvatron growled in pleasure and lightly nibbled on the other's glossa. Cyclonus only dimly registered his partner pulling him through the door into his own quarters. Galvatron laid Cyclonus out underneath him and proceeded to run his lips all over the other's chassis. Cyclonus arched up and grabbed Galvatron by the hips, bringing their interface ports together. Galvatron did not seem to be bothered in anyway by Cyclonus's forwardness, and now it was his turn to arch up and moan.

As the two purple mechs moved toward overload together, Cyclonus thought that he never would have imagined anything like this a few months ago. He and Galvatron had interfaced before, and while Cyclonus was always gratified by the attention from his leader, the experience was usually painful, Galvatron using teeth and claws to brutally show his domination.

Cyclonus's experience now, while no less rough and exciting, spoke of something beyond the mindless lust and need for domination Galvatron had shown before. As both mechs overloaded, each with the other's name on his lips, Cyclonus thought that maybe this new change in Galvatron was good for more than just battle strategy.

'_I could get used to this,_' Cyclonus thought as he settled down to recharge in his master and lover's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scourge's Wish**

Scourge was not happy with the way his plan had turned out. His request to Unicron could have been _anything_, but he had chosen to fix Galvatron so that the stress on Cyclonus would be relieved somewhat. Although the old Galvatron was harsh to all of his troops, as his second-in-command, Cyclonus had felt the brunt of Galvatron's insanity.

And how did Cyclonus repay Scourge's act? By going off and humping the very leader that Scourge had tried to save him from! Scourge had been walking back to the quarters he shared with his Sweeps the night of the victory party and had heard the pleasured moans coming from Galvatron's room. Scourge knew that Galvatron used to take Cyclonus before, but Scourge knew that Cyclonus had just put up with it because he always put up with everything that Galvatron had done to him, and had been gratified by any attention Galvatron had paid him, even if it had been painful. Now, though, it sounded as if both mechs were very much enjoying themselves, and that did not please Scourge at all.

It used to be him that could make Cyclonus sound like that. Whenever Cyc was having a stressful day dealing with the ever-volatile Decepticon forces or when he had just taken a beating from Galvatron when Galvatron just couldn't admit that the failure was his own fault, Cyclonus would come to Scourge and just sit beside him, bleeding energon or cradling whatever limb Galvatron had mangled this time. At first, Cyc wouldn't let Scourge repair him, though the Sweep had uncharacteristically offered. But when Cyclonus had come in one day with his left antenna badly damaged and his face screwed up in unexpressed pain, he had grudgingly allowed Scourge to mend it. He had barely repressed a shudder whenever Scourge had touched the sensitive appendage, whether from pain or fleeting sensations of pleasure, Scourge could not be sure. The two things made the latter seemed more likely; Scourge had been more gentle than he usually was when repairing his Sweeps, and afterward, Cyclonus had displayed his gratitude in the only way Decepticons knew how—by returning the favor. Cyclonus had given Scourge the best overload in his life, and ever after that, Scourge craved the purple mech. Whenever one of them had more stress than he could deal with alone (which was Cyclonus more often than Scourge), then he would seek the other out and they would go to one or the other's quarters (usually Cyclonus's as he had his own) and forget their problems in overload-filled bliss.

It wasn't like that anymore. Ever since Scourge had come back from being possessed by Starscream, Cyclonus had seemed more wary of him, as if he were in danger of once more being attacked by his mind-controlled friend. They had no more rendezvous in their quarters or dark corridors; although whether this was due to Cyclonus's reduced daily stress level or his new lover was uncertain. Scourge growled and smashed the side of his fist into a wall, cursing Galvatron for taking Cyclonus from him and cursing Cyclonus for forgetting everything Scourge had done for him. He had wanted to Cyclonus to use his increased free time in a way that would allow them to be together more often. Now Scourge saw the mech Cyclonus really was; one who would abandoned a mech who actually cared a bit for him to sleep with someone in power. The fact that Scourge knew that Cyclonus was programmed to be loyal solely to Galvatron, and knew his accusations weren't entirely true didn't make Cyclonus's perceived betrayal any easier to deal with. As stupidly sentimental and Autobot as it sounded, Scourge actually wanted to be with Cyclonus because of who he was, not because he was powerful or influential or any of the other things Decepticons usually desired. Scourge almost shuddered at the thought.

As if called by his nebulous thoughts, Cyclonus entered the control room where Scourge was lurking.

"Soundwave, I have a job for…" Cyclonus started, and then noticed Scourge. "Oh. Scourge. Do you know where Soundwave is located?"

For some reason, Cyclonus's nonchalant response to Scourge's presence when, in Scourge's mind, he was an unfaithful tramp, set Scourge's underlying temper off.

"I have no idea. What do you want him for? Are you looking for somebody else to screw with? Isn't Galvatron enough for you?"

Scourge almost immediately regretted his rash statement as Cyclonus's face darkened with anger, his clenched fists shaking.

"How dare you be so foolishly disrespectful to the mighty Galvatron!?" Cyclonus raged, grabbing his former friend by the throat and hoisting him up against the wall. Scourge dimly noted that this was the closest the two had been since before Galvatron was cured.

"I'll tell you how!" Scourge growled, grabbing Cyclonus's arm with both hands and trying to force it away from his throat. "You say that I betrayed you and the Decepticons, but I was possessed at the time. You have betrayed me of your own free will!"

Cyclonus released Scourge, slowly lowering him to the floor and releasing his throat. "What is this?" He said, looking warily at Scourge, who scowled at him, rubbing his throat.

"Whenever Galvatron beat you senseless, tore at you during interface, made you feel like a failure, who did you always come running to? And who always took care of you? I may not be as powerful of Galvatron, or as skilled at interfacing, but at least I gave a slag what shape you were in after we were done!"

Scourge was panting after his very uncharacteristic and un-Decepticon outburst, wondering what Cyclonus would say to that. Cyclonus was still looking slightly bewildered and was eyeing Scourge warily, as if to see if he would continue. When he didn't Cyclonus relaxed slightly, sitting in one of the control chairs and sighing, motioning in an off-hand manner for Scourge to do the same. Scourge reluctantly did so, still looking upset.

"First and foremost, a Decepticon's loyalty should be to his leader, to do his will and bend to his whims," Cyclonus started.

"But you enjoyed it! At least you do now…" Scourge broking in, still being somewhat uncharacteristically sulky.

Cyclonus held up a hand to halt him. "That is immaterial, but seeing as it concerns you so much, I will address it. I have always been gratified by the attentions Galvatron has paid me in return for loyalty in his service. I was always… uncertain about how I felt about the injuries he inflicted upon me. I basked in his power, but his complete unconcern for my safety was, I must admit, a bit disconcerting. Now, his new style is a welcome change, but I occasionally crave the more brutal style of his former days. I was wondering if you wouldn't be adverse to the idea of… continuing what we had if you could pull yourself together and start acting like a Decepticon and not a lovelorn Autobot. Galvatron is my commander, and I have duty to him first. But you are my… comrade."

Scourge raised an optic ridge. "What are you getting at, Cyclonus?"

Cyclonus displayed a rare, self-assured smirk. "We could go down to the brig and use the electro-whip if you want."

*****

Cyclonus's skills with the electro-whip were nigh on legendary. Foes feared capture and the brutal interrogation to follow, while fellow Decepticons learned to dread ever running afoul of their tyrannical leader's notorious temper and being handed over to his lieutenant for punishment. Scourge, who knew that the rumors were true but never experienced them first hand, had always admired and secretly envied Cyclonus's cool hand on the electro-whip and had always wanted to have a go with it himself.

So when Cyclonus made his offer, a part of Scourge had already agreed before he had even thought it out. And the part that hadn't agreed to _that_ agreed because of the chance to interface with Cyclonus again. The part that was left was worried that Cyclonus had lost his mind. Maybe he wasn't what Cyclonus really wanted, maybe all Cyclonus wanted was a surrogate Galvatron. Cyclonus must have seen the indecision on the Sweep's face, because before Scourge could ponder this much longer, Cyclonus had come up to him, leaning him into the wall behind them and grabbing his hips. "I do want this. You are not Galvatron," Cyclonus whispered so low that Scourge could barely hear him.

No further words were necessary. They practically flew down to the brig, Cyclonus grabbing the electro-whip from its storage holder and flicking it onto a low setting before tossing it to Scourge and pushing him onto a table that torture victims were usually strapped to. Cyclonus climbed over Scourge, shoving his mouth against his and digging his nails into Scourge's abdomen.

Scourge realized he was doing nothing but lying there stunned when Cyclonus grazed his teeth over to Scourge's audio and whispered, "Use it."

Hesitantly, Scourge brought the whip back and snapped it forward against Cyclonus's aft which was raised above Scourge's hips. Cyclonus arched and growled, "Harder…" Scourge complied, hitting the other purple mech at various other erogenous places and sending electricity surging through his circuits. Cyclonus continued to kiss and bite down Scourge's throat and across his chest, fingers digging into his hips and thighs. Both mechs were heating up fast. Scourge finally reached a point where he _needed _to feel Cyclonus against him and threw the whip away, hearing it hit the wall across the room. Instead, he copied Cyclonus, digging his fingers into the sensitive zones he had previously targeted with the whip. Cyclonus finally could not suppress a moan, and he too gave up his teasing and slammed his port down against Scourge's. What followed next was a frenzy of sensation, both pleasurable and painful, playful and punishing, until both mechs finally succumbed to overload. Cyclonus collapsed against Scourge, off-lining immediately. Scourge hung on a moment longer, musing.

If this was the ultimate outcome of his wish, perhaps it hadn't been such a foolish wish after all then, had it? Perhaps Unicron still had a small spec of mercy for his followers, after all. Either way, Scourge thought, he could finally accept this outcome.


End file.
